


Take a Shot When...

by HisokaTrash



Series: 12 Days of Reddie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Reddie, Adult Beverly Marsh, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier In Love, Eggnog, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Snow, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Supportive Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club (IT) All Appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaTrash/pseuds/HisokaTrash
Summary: **Adult Reddie**“Okay, correct me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like you’re trying to kill us,” Mike said plainly.Beverly laughed, and everyone else begrudgingly smiled but there were some concerned glances. Beverly’s proposition was… worrisome.“Never, Mikey!” Beverly smiled, and although it was perfectly stylized it did little to soothe the general worry of the group. “If I wanted you dead, it’d be done already. This is something much more sneaky. I think we should try it out.”“And I think you’re crazy,” Mike said. “But hell if I’m not game.”ORBeverly proposes a game at the expense of Richie and Eddie
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: 12 Days of Reddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Take a Shot When...

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two!  
> I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far! Follow me on twitter @kingkaspbrak for updates!

“Okay, correct me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like you’re trying to kill us,” Mike said plainly.

Beverly laughed, and everyone else begrudgingly smiled but there were some concerned glances. Beverly’s proposition was… worrisome.

“Never, Mikey!” Beverly smiled, and although it was perfectly stylized it did little to soothe the general worry of the group. “If I wanted you dead, it’d be done already. This is something much more sneaky. I think we should try it out.”

“And I think you’re crazy,” Mike said. “But hell if I’m not game.”

The first snow of December had started lightly earlier in the day, but had come down with a ferocity. It blanketed the ground until roads were impossible to discern, and then just as soon stopped. Ben decided it would be a great day to throw a bonfire party. He grilled up some burgers, cleaned the deck and fire pit, and told the boys to bring some snacks and drinks. 

Beverly made some eggnog that she poured an entire bottle of bourbon into. It was good, too; although it had a sharp taste of alcohol, the sweetness masked most of the taste. Bill had only had two shots and was teetering on the wrong side of tipsy. Which made Beverly’s suggestion all the scarier. 

“Listen,” Beverly was raising her hands in a placating manner, but her lips twisted into a fiendish smile. “All I’m proposing is a simple drinking game. Every time Richie or Eddie do something cutesy - and it’s Richie and Eddie, so basically any of their interactions, including Eddie calling him something stupid or Richie pushing his buttons - we take a shot. Sound good?”

“I’m already very drunk, so fuck yeah!” Bill said, raising his glass. 

Mike shook his head. “Fine. As long as you realize that _none_ of us are driving, I won’t condone it. Otherwise, I’m in.”

“I am so glad Patty didn’t come,” Stan muttered quietly. “I guess I’m in, but let me tell her what’s going on. I don’t want her to freak out when she gets back home and I’m not there.”

“You’re such a good boyfriend, lover boy,” Beverly teased. “When are you popping the question?”

Stan stuck his tongue out at her as he stood and walked toward Ben’s house. “Soon enough. I could ask the same about you and Ben!”

“Touche!” Beverly yelled back.

“Now, hurry up and agree to this. I’ll distract the boys a little longer!” 

Beverly gave Ben a look, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Ben merely gave her a wistful smile. “Soon enough. And yes, I’ll play the game. We’re all getting stupid wasted tonight.”

“Yep,” Beverly said cheerfully.

Richie came out of the house at that point, carrying a couple bars of chocolate and a box of graham crackers. “Okay, losers, I have brought the most important thing that any semi-decent party absolutely requires - s’mores.”

“Where are the marshmallows, genius?” Bill demanded. “Richie, for fucks sake! How can we have s’mores without _marshmallows_? You’ve ruined this party.”

“Christ, no more alcohol for Big Bill,” Richie said, laughing. He sat down in a lawn chair next to Beverly, and added, “Eddie’s got the marshmallows, I couldn’t pry them away from him. He was stuffing them in his cheeks like a goddamn chipmunk, he’s so fucking cute.”

Beverly tossed a look over at Mike, who waved over to Ben, who passed another cup to Bill. They all took a shot, and Beverly put one aside for Stan.

“Awesome, well guess we’re not having s’mores, then,” Bill groaned. “What’s the point? What is even the point?”

Eddie came careening out of the house, clutching tightly to the bag of marshmallows. “You guys, I just realized you can’t do the s’mores without these. I would like to say I’m sorry, but I’m honestly… not. Here.” He handed the half empty bag of marshmallows to Beverly and settled in Richie’s lap. 

Mike looked over at her, and she nodded. Everyone took a shot, and Beverly set aside a second one for Stan. “At this rate, I’m going to have to make more eggnog.”

“Or you could stop shotgunning that stuff like it’s going out of style,” Richie added helpfully. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, and kissed the back of his neck nonchalantly. Normally it’d be such an overlooked action, but not on this night of nights. Nobody even checked with Beverly, they all took a shot and she set aside a third shot for Stan.

“Right, let’s actually have some s’mores before I get too drunk to function,” Beverly giggled. Ben handed her a skewer and she popped a marshmallow on it. “Okay, now this party has officially started.”

Stan came back out, slipping his phone in his back pocket. “Patty isn’t thrilled about this, but she’s happy I’m with you guys.” He sat down beside the fire, and smiled. “I really think she’s the one, you know.”

“The one,” Eddie said dreamily, “that’s so sweet, Stan.”

“Mm.” Richie ran his hands up and down Eddie’s back. “That’s you for me, Eddie baby, you’re my one and only.”

“Christ,” Bill muttered. He accepted a cup from Beverly, and quickly downed it. “I’ve never realized how lovey dovey you two are. Can’t you quit it?”

“Lovey dovey? Us? No way!” Eddie protested, sticking his tongue out. “Richie and I are strictly platonic, thank you.”

“Uh huh, strictly,” Richie said, nodding semi-seriously. “Last night, when he was begging for me to dick him down was completely and entirely platonic. Tonight, when he begs for it again, it will be absolutely platonic. We would never, and I mean _ever_ , be anything more than platonic.”

Eddie blushed brightly. “ _Richie._ ”

Stan poured himself a shot, and drank it quickly. “Holy-. Bev, how much alcohol did you put in this? Fuck.”

Beverly snorted. She handed off her marshmallow to Ben, and then collected the three glasses by her feet. “These are all yours, Bird Boy. Time to play catch up. Chug chug chug!”

Somewhere from the ground, Bill added, “Chug chug chug!”

Stan looked grim, but determined. “I accept my fate.” He took the drinks, one after the other, and shotgunned them without pause. When he was finished, eyes watering and cheeks starting to turn red, he raised one fist in victory. 

Mike applauded him loudly. “Stan the motherfucking man! You are the KING!”

Ben was laughing, and building Beverly’s marshmallow into a s’more. Without thinking, he popped it into his mouth and ate it. “You’re amazing, Stanny!”

Stan bowed. “Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week. Now, shove over and let me sit.” He stumbled down beside Beverly, and swung an arm around her.

Beverly smiled at him, and then reached around to take her marshmallow back. Ben handed her back the empty skewer. “Ben!” Beverly wailed. “You just ate my s’more! How could you?”

“That was yours?” Ben asked, giggling. “Whoops. Sorry, Bev. Love you lots?”

“Not cool, man,” Bill chastised, “you don’t mess with another man’s marshmallow. That’s like, s’mores 101. Did you, uh, like fail the fucking class or something? What a dick!”

“Big Bill gets mean when he’s drunk,” Richie noted. “Good to know. Now that I think of it, I actually want some of that stuff. Can I get drunk, too?”

“Only if you make me a s’more,” Beverly said, handing him the skewer. “Besides, I have to get more of this. Sit tight.” She got unsteadily to her feet and swayed back into the house. 

“Ugh,” Richie said, eloquently. “Hop off me, baby boy. I have to get this done, otherwise Beverly will not give me any ‘nog. I can say that with the utmost confidence, too. She somehow gets stubborner when she’s drunk.”

Eddie snorted, but let Richie get up before settling back into his seat. Richie sat next to Ben, and pulled out a marshmallow from the bag beside them. He popped it onto the skewer, and set it close to the fire.

“Bev is so stubborn, and it’s one of the reasons I love her the most,” Ben said dreamily. “She’s strong-willed and passionate, and takes charge. I fucking love her, man.”

“We get it, she tops you,” Richie said, not looking up from the fire. “Now, if you could kindly shut up? Toasting marshmallows is an exact science, and I do not want to mess it up.”

“Being quiet is not a concept you are familiar with, Richie,” Eddie said loudly. “You more than anyone should shut up.” He shot Richie a wicked grin, and sultry wink.

“See, this is what I mean, you’re begging for it,” Richie said, only darting his face up to give Eddie a smirk. “You poke and prod around the subject, but you never actually own up to it. Just say you want me to fuck you senseless, and then you don’t have to pretend to be extra bratty around everyone. Leave being strong-willed to Bev, it isn’t your thing.”

Before Eddie could protest, Richie added, “Besides, you’re louder than anyone I know. Especially when you’re saying my name.”

Ben doubled over laughing, slapping Richie resoundingly across the back. Mike sat up, his jaw dropped. He covered his mouth with one hand, stifling laughter. 

Eddie pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and hid his face in them. Even by the flickering firelight and dimming sun, it was obvious that he was glowing red. “Christ, Richie. I fucking hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Richie hummed. He scrutinized the marshmallow deeply before deeming it acceptable and placing it between two pieces of graham crackers and chocolate. “You actually adore me, and you adore this, but you’d never admit it in public. You’re a little bit of a whore, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“ _Richie!_ ”

“Sorry, sorry, but it’s true!”

Beverly came back out from the house, carrying a pitcher. She stopped next to Richie, plucking the s’more out of his hand and then bumping him with her hip. “Thank you, Trashmouth. Now bunch over, I want to sit with my man.”

“Of course, I want to sit with mine,” Richie agreed. He took the pitcher from her and two cups, and sauntered back over to Eddie. “If he gets super drunk he basically becomes a porn-star, I want you guys to see it.”

“Richie, stop it,” Eddie hissed, and Richie simply grabbed Eddie’s hands, covered by his sweater sleeves, and kissed them tenderly. The starry-eyed, mouth-parted, slightly desperate look on Eddie’s face was too much. He kissed Eddie again, on rosy lips gone cold from the wind, and he felt his heart soar. “Richie…”

“I know, baby, I know. You can be a porn-star for me later.”

“Disgusting,” Stan said, “how many cups is that?”

“At least three,” Beverly groaned. “Plus whatever I missed when I was getting more. I have another half pitcher left, but after that it’s just regular booze.”

“BOOOOOOOOOO!” Bill added, helpfully, from the ground.

“It’s fine, we’ll figure it out,” Beverly said, pouring out drinks. “If this round doesn’t kill us all, at least.”

Richie had been working his charm on Eddie - running his hands up and down Eddie’s thighs, and palming him teasingly over his jeans - but the conversation behind him caught his attention. “Cups? Rounds? Are you assholes playing a drinking game, and didn’t include me?”

“S’bout you, kinda hard to have you in it when you ARE it,” Bill slurred.

“Okay, no more for Bill. Does anyone who’s sober want to explain to me what’s going on?”

Beverly downed her cup, and shot Richie a wide-eyed smile. Her eyes were shining, and the cold air had brought a blush to her cheeks, and Richie was struck by how pretty she was. How pretty they all were - together and happy and alive. 

“Sorry, babe, we’re playing a game at your expense,” Beverly giggled. “It’s made us all very drunk though, so thank you for that.”

“I’ve noticed. What game?”

“Drinking,” Mike hiccuped. He was sipping at his cup, and Bill was goading him on loudly. “A lot. Whenever you and Eddie are… well, whenever you’re yourselves, I s’pose.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Eddie demanded. “You’re drinking whenever we’re ‘ourselves’? What the hell is that even supposed to mean?”

“I believe the correct verbiage was ‘cutesy’, to be fair,” Ben said. “Take a shot whenever Richie and Eddie are cutesy.”

“And you’ve already made us drunk, so thanks for that,” Stan repeated what Beverly said, raising a glass and tilting it towards them. “A very successful drinking game, I think.”

They all burst out laughing, and Eddie felt himself growing warm under his collar. He grabbed onto Richie’s arm and shook it. “That is so not fucking funny, you guys. You should’ve said something!”

“Yeah,” Richie said, “at least I could’ve gotten drunk along with you. Not fair!”

“Richie, you-!”

“Well, I’m not drinking anymore so you guys can share the rest of it,” Beverly said. “Just share with the rest of the class.”

“I’m good,” Ben said.

“It’s all yours,” Stan added.

“I’m having more!” Bill yelled out into the night.

“No, he’s not,” Mike said, grabbing Bill’s arm and hauling up upright. “You guys go ahead and finish it, you can try to catch up to us. Meanwhile, I need to sober him up.”

“We can fuck, that’ll totally sober me up,” Bill sang into the night. Mike slapped a hand across Bill’s mouth, and scowled. The pair of them got up and went back inside the house.

“I’ll probably join them,” Stan said, stretching. Richie’s face split into a wicked smile, but before he could say anything, Stan added, “In going inside, not sex. I will not be joining them with that.”

“Lame!” Richie called after him, as Stan pushed back the sliding glass door and went inside. “Guess it’s just us four.”

“Mhm.” Beverly hummed. Her and Ben made a few more s’mores, before she whispered something and the two of them slowly stood. “I need to warm up a bit, boys. Will you come inside?”

“In a bit,” Richie said. He had nursed down three shots, and was successfully riding his buzz. Eddie was sipping at a second one, and Richie really wanted to get another in him before they went back inside with everyone. “We’ll be there soon.”

“Sure,” Ben said. He wrapped his arm around Beverly’s waist and the two of them went inside. 

“We’re not fucking out here, if that’s what you’re after,” Eddie said plainly. He finished his drink and tilted his cup towards Richie, who wordlessly refilled it. “Just want to say that now. It’s way too cold.”

“Is that you’re only complaint with that?” Richie asked, genuinely surprised. “We weren’t going to fuck, but that’s good to know for future, warmer reference.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, deeply regretting his choice of words. “Then why? Because it’s really damn cold.”

“I just wanted a minute with you, that’s all.” 

Eddie didn’t say anything, but he watched Richie out of the corner of his eye. They had only been together again for such a short while, but both of them knew that they were endgame. Recently, they had even been tossing around the idea of getting married. Eddie didn’t much care for it; he’d been married before, and it really wasn’t anything special. But Richie was adamant. So they had been discussing it, had even gone so far as to look at rings online. They hadn’t made any concrete decisions, though. Surely now, when both of them were tipsy off spiked eggnog and freezing from the harsh wind, was _not_ the time that Richie would pop the question?

But there was a wistful look in Richie’s eye, and something that shimmered with a boldness that the alcohol wasn’t helping. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets, and he was shaking - but was it from the cold, or the nerves? The small smile on his face did nothing to calm Eddie, either.

Holy shit.

He wouldn’t dare, would he?

“Richie?”

“I love you, you know,” Richie said. There wasn’t anything to it, either. It was such a plain statement, so vulnerable and true. “I’ve loved you since the day I met you. You are the only one for me.”

“Richie, don’t…”

“No, I want to say this. I love you, Eddie Kaspbrak. I fucking adore you. And I’m going to make this the best goddamn Christmas you’ve ever had.”

Eddie felt the fist around his heart loosen up, and he sighed. “Oh, you asshole.”

“What?” Richie asked. “Oh, did you think I was going to..? Eddie, didn’t you say you don’t want to get married? I’m not going to force you to do that.” He hesitated, before adding, “Just know that if you DO decide that marriage as in institution is something we _should_ partake in, I am ready, willing, and able.”

“I know, my love,” Eddie said softly. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in marriage, he just didn’t see the point. He adored Richie, and he wanted to be with him for life. Having a fancy ordeal wouldn’t change that - it’d just cost a fuck ton of money, and stress. He’d tried to explain that to Richie, but he was fixated on it. “You’ve mentioned it.”

“I know, I just want to marry you. I want you to be mine.”

“I _am_ yours! Getting married won’t change that.”

“No, but it makes it real.”

 _What?_ Eddie was about to push it, but he recognized the look that crossed Richie’s face. It housed the same emotion he felt about Christmas. There was something here that Richie wasn’t talking about. “I love you more than the institution of marriage.”

“I know you do.”

Eddie turned to face Richie, grabbing onto the front of his jacket. “I do. I really do. You are everything to me. _Everything._ ”

Richie smiled, but there something sad to it. He cupped his hands around Eddie’s face, and kissed him gently on the nose. “Baby boy, I have never doubted that for a second.”

It was snowing again. The fluffy snowflakes were getting caught in Eddie’s hair, and his eyes were shimmering from the glow of the setting sun. Richie felt his breath catch. If Eddie asked him to, he would’ve propose right then. Despite being drunk, despite being half-frozen, he had never been more certain of something in his life. It made him melancholy that it wasn’t something Eddie wanted, how could it not? 

It was all he dreamed about growing up. 

But he smiled, instead, held a hand out for Eddie to take, and walked inside the house with the love of his life pressed close against him. Inside, the house was warm and smelled of food. Ben was building burgers, and Stan was helping him. Beverly was sitting on the counter, munching on potato chips and laughing at something Ben had said. Bill and Mike were cuddling on the couch, and Mike was forcing Bill to drink some water. Now here they came, Richie and Eddie, wrapped tight around each other, and joining this happy picture. A cheer went up as they walked in, and Beverly hopped off the counter to give them some water.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Ben informed them. “Try to wipe that snow off before you sit down, okay? I can’t believe it’s snowing again!”

Richie wiped the snow off his sleeves, and Eddie’s hair. Eddie scrunched his nose, and ruffled through Richie’s hair in retaliation. 

If this was all he ever got, at least he _had_ Eddie. Married or not, they were together.

That was something he could be thankful for this Christmas.


End file.
